My Little Pony: Lost in a New World
by Hyper Shadic the Hedgehog
Summary: After mistreating his little brother, Eric is brought to a new world where he must learn how to be nicer.
1. Out of My Comfort Zone

**Kyree: This story also gets a 1.5 HD remix face lift.** **  
** **Marc: I'm here just for the ride** **  
** **Kyree: Yep. I'm bored and decided to correct things.  
Marc: Then why are you doing this to yourself** **  
** **Kyree: Wait…what do you mean?**

"What the hell are you doing?! Turn that shit off man!" Eric came out his room yelling at his 8-year-old brother. "Why the hell are you watching 'My Little Pony'?! That shit's for girls bro!"

His little brother Danny shrugged and turned away from him.

Eric stood in front of the tv trying to block his brother's view, "Turn it off, now! I'm trying to go to sleep and you wont turn down the volume."

Danny looked at his brother and shook his head before turning the volume up louder just to piss him off (Not to say he wasn't already)

"So you gonna play like that? Ok." He went into his room, opened his closet, then grabbed his army camo airsoft pistol.

He then looked at his sock drawer and shoved his hand all the way to the bottom grabbing a clip from it.

Eric then looked at his room door and sighed, _Please don't make me have to use this._

He began to walk out the room and into the living room. He stood back in front of the tv again and made sure Danny saw the gun, "Turn the damn tv down!"

Danny shook his head and up-ed the volume even more.

Eric loaded his gun in front of Danny and pointed it at his body, "This is your 3rd and final warning. If you don't want to get shot, I suggest you turn the tv down."

Danny made a motion for Eric to move out his way, "Move, Eric! They are at the princess's castle!" Eric looked at the tv then to his little brother with a look of insanity on his face, "I don't give a good god damn what the hell they are doing! Turn the tv down!"

Danny shook his head at him and Eric looked past him, "Hey! Who the hell are you!?"

Danny quickly turned around and Eric shot his hand holding the remote making him drop it.

Quickly, Eric lunged and grabbed the remote before his brother could reach it and cut the tv down while Danny shook his hand and cried a bit about the pellet.

With a look of satisfaction, Eric went back into his room and laid down, but he still couldn't sleep because of Danny crying, "Hey! Shut the hell up in there or I will give you a reason to cry!"

He closed his eyes again and finally was able to sleep.

 **4 hours later**

Eric woke up in the middle of the night due to an empty stomach and decided he might as well eat.

Getting out of bed, he threw the covers back onto his bed in a jumbled up mess.

Eric then went into the kitchen and got items to make a sandwich and started to craft a masterpiece.

In the midst of making a sandwich, he heard a noise come from the living room.

He opened the cabinet door and pulled an airsoft single shot rifle.

Eric sat down next to the cabinet and aimed down my sight, _Whoever is down there, is about to have a bad time!_

He heard footsteps and saw a silhouette approach the doorway while keeping out of sight.

He started to get army vibes from this and smirked, _Wait for my signal, rookie. TAKE HIM!_

Eric began to spam the trigger at whoever was there and they immediately backed off.

He put the gun back into the cabinet seeing it was out of ammo and he didn't have any extra clips on his person.

Eric quickly ran to his room to grab his pistol and 2 clips.

He grabbed a laser out my sock drawer and pointed it out in the hallway.

Slowly, he began to inch out my room and shine the laser up and down the hall.

Out of nowhere, something hit his hand and knocked the laser away.

Whatever it was, it was big and metal, not to mention it stung like crazy.

Eric heard the sound of footsteps speeding off and the sound of metal hitting the floor.

He turned on the light to the hallway to see a pan on the floor, _Son of a bitch! That hurt!_

Eric looked up and down the hall and tried to think which way to go.

Down one end, he heard the footsteps, but the other side, had giggling causing him to make a choice. He kept looking around and crouched down low so my steps would be harder to hear.

He heard the steps speeding up behind him and he turned around to see a girl with black hair and a highlight face to face with him.

Eric shot at her as a reflex and caught her in her chest making her grab her chest and fall to the ground.

He stopped shooting and went to check on her to see if she was still breathing and in turn was struck from behind by someone else.

Eric fell to the ground hard and went out but somehow could still hear them talk.

"Twi darling, are you alright?" Eric heard a voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He put up quite a struggle." Another voice responded.

"I will admit, for his age, he knew a lot of fighting techniques." He heard the first voice.

Eric felt myself being dragged into what he assumed was his living room and shoved into something.

He felt himself falling endlessly to…

When Eric woke up, there were people everywhere but they were all doing their own thing.

He was laying on the sidewalk and got up. He checked his pockets and found he still had his pistol and clips from his house.

Eric looked around and found the place was so colorful and so were the people, literally. Everywhere I looked, people were all sorts of crazy skin tones. Some yellow, some green, some blue, and some even purple.

He needed answers and he needed them now.

Whoever brought him here did it for a reason. He just needs to find them and get that reason.

It won't be easy that's for sure, but he is determined to unravel this mystery.

"Hi there! I've never seen you around her before! Are you new? What's your name? Where are you from?" A startling voice came from behind him.

Eric turned around to see a pink female with pink hair behind me and instinctively drew his gun in fear.


	2. I Found Them

**Kyree: Hey…what was that back in chapter 1?** **  
** **Marc:…** **  
** **Kyree: Why are you so silent?**

Seeing she wasn't a threat, Eric lowered his weapon and looked around to see where he was, "Where exactly am I?"

The pink female began to laugh at me, "You're in Canterlot!"

Eric looked at her funny, "What the hell is Canterl-oh no…Ohhhh no. You got to be kidding me."

He ran off in the direction of a school. _This better not be where I think it is._

When Eric got to the school, he read the words on it and were instantly filled with rage, "Canterlot High! Canterlot High! So what, this is my punishment for shooting my brother?!"

 _Not a good choice of words._ Some of the other kids started to look at him and he didn't like it so he drew his gun again, "You think this is a joke! I want to laugh, so tell me what's funny!"

They started to back off and Eric was grabbed from behind by 2 adults and when he looked at them they were not happy to see what he was doing.

Eric smirked big and put my gun away and was brought inside.

He was put in an office and had a nice "chat" with them if that's what you would call it.

"This kind of behavior is very unacceptable, Mr. Eric!" The black and blue haired lady told him.

 _How the hell did they know my name? And why do they sound like they know me?_ _He thought._

The lady with rainbow colored hair giggled a bit before interjecting, "Go easy on him dear sister. I'm sure he's just a bit excited that the school year is almost over."

 _Shit…at this point, its deathly obvious that I've been assigned to go to this school…but how if I'm not from here?_ _Eric thought again_

The 2 sisters looked at him and introduced themselves, "Please excuse us for being so rude. I am Principal Celestia and this is my little sister, Assistant Principal Luna."

Eric looked at them and nodded slowly not really caring. _Ok…not like I really give a shit but let's assume I care._

They soon let him go with a warning and he walked outside and took a breather.

However, it didn't last long, "So you are from another dimension!" That same girl from earlier appeared behind him

Eric drew his gun again and pointed it at the pink female from earlier, "Jesus! Don't scare me like that!"

She giggled a bit before calming him down somehow causing him to lower his weapon to the point of putting it back into my holster, "Just take it easy."

He sighed and nodded slowy causing her ask more questions, "Do you know Rarity? Have you met Fluttershy?"

Eric tried to tune her out but he couldn't.

"Pinkie, that's enough. Give him a little room." A purple girl with black hair and a highlight came walking towards them.

"But Twilight, I really want to get to know him!" The pink haired girl said.

The 2 girls giggled to each other at Eric's confusion, "Excuse my friend Pinkie, she gets a little over excited when new guys show up."

 _That voice sounded familiar…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Oh well._ he thought.

He heard what sounded to be a ringer going off.

Both girls looked at Eric, "We are going to meet our friends at Sugarcube Corner. Want to come with?"

He really had nothing better to do so he decided to go along.

They walked for a couple minutes and got to the place where more of their friends showed up.

"Thanks sugar, I was bored and needed an outlet for excitement!" An orange colored girl with a cowboy hat said with a southern accent.

"This is going to be so awesome!" A cyan girl said sounding like a tomboy.

"Um, thank you for inviting me Pinkie." Said a yellow girl timidly.

"Twi darling, thank you for getting me out the boutique for a while. Everyone knows I needed a break." Came a pale white girl like she was a posh rich girl.

That's what got him and it rang in his head. _Twi darling, that voice, sounds like the one before I was taken from home._

That's when it all made sense to him.

Eric drew his gun and pointed it at all of them, "STAY BACK!"

They all looked at him with shocked expressions, "Eric dear, what's wrong?"

The white-purple haired girl started to come closer to me and I put the gun at her, "I said, STAY BACK DAMNIT OR I'LL SHOOT! I knew I shouldn't have trusted any of you! I fucking knew it!"

Twilight tried to get close to him and he put the gun on her, "Back up!"

Eric popped off some warning shots and looked at all of them.

After seeing that they were put in their place, he backed away more and made sure they wouldn't come near me.

As soon as he was sure he was a good enough distance away, Eric sprinted off and didn't look back.

 **Twilight P.O.V**

Everything was going fine, my friends were here, Eric seemed calm for the most part, and it looked like nothing could go wrong.

But, Eric pulled out his weapon at all of us and began yelling, "STAY BACK!"

We were shocked.

Rarity tried to get close to him and clam him down but she had the gun put to her head.

I wasn't sure what was going through his mind, but he wasn't making any loose threats, "I said, STAY BACK DAMNIT OR I'LL SHOOT!"

Eric's hand was twitching and he was sweating, "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! I fucking knew it!"

He soon ran off and I looked at Rarity, "I will go after him, you tell everyone what's going on."

She nodded to me and I ran after Eric.

I could see him and he was heading up the road almost to nowhere.

If I don't stop him soon, he may regret what he's doing.

While running, he looked back and saw me then stopped, "Stay the hell away from me!"

He shot at me but missed each of them, "Twilight, if you know what's good for you, you'd stay away!"

He aimed for my face and began to walk to me, "What's stopping me from making your face a target for me to practice on?"

I looked at him and closed my eyes, "Nothing. I won't stop you."

 **Eric P.O.V**

I ran off and saw a road that looked like it would lead out of the town and headed in that direction.

People were walking all around me and I had to clear them out fast, "Get out my way! Move it!"

I glanced behind me and saw Twilight giving chase, Twilight, if you know what's good for you, you'd stay away!"

I began to shoot at her but she didn't stop, "Stay the hell away from me!"

I had enough and needed her to stop, so I pointed my gun and aimed right between her eyes causing her to stop.

I walked closer to her and made sure that the barrel was on her forehead, "What's stopping me from making your head a target for me to practice on?"

She looked at me with her beautiful purple eyes then closed them, "Nothing. I wont stop you."

For once… I hesitated to shoot.

She wasn't a threat and I knew that.

I began to tear up and when I wiped my eyes, I saw my little brother standing in front of me.

 _Danny! I'm so sorry!_

I dropped my gun and hugged her close to me, "I'm sorry."

Tears began to flow out my eyes and I felt her hug me back, "It's ok, Eric, I forgive you."


	3. I Have Power

**Kyree: Seriously…answer me** **  
** **Marc: You can say that again** **  
** **Kyree: Say what again?  
Marc: I meant that figuratively** **  
** **Kyree: Wtf is going on!?**

Eric broke the hug with Twilight and began to walk with her back to everyone.

On the way, he decided to talk, "Twilight. I want to ask you something."

She looked at him with her beautiful purple eyes and he couldn't help but smile, "I just realized that I don't have a place to stay."

Twilight put a hand to her cheek then locked their hands together, "You can stay with me!"

Eric had a mental check and thought it over before they kept walking.

When they got back to the location, Eric saw her friends and looked down and tried his very best to avoid eye contact.

The rainbow haired girl cleared her throat and crossed her arms and Eric shut his eyes tight and apologized for what he did.

Twilight hugged my arm and looked at her friends, "Go easy on him, everyone. He's been through a lot."

Everyone looked at Eric and he gazed up at them, "We certainly got off on the wrong foot. My name is Eric."

Eric shook hands with the rainbow haired girl, "My name is Rainbow Dash. But just call me Dash."

He then shook hands with the orange haired girl with the cowboy hat and the country accent, "Names Applejack."

Eric nodded to her and shook hands with the pink haired girl, "I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you."

Next up was the pink haired girl, "I'm Pinkie Pie but call me Pinkie!"

Eric was blown away by how much energy and excitement this girl had.

Next up was the purple haired girl, "I am the beautiful Rarity, darling."

Eric, still was bit sour about her being one of his kidnappers, gave her a thumbs up and was up to properly introduce himself to Twilight.

However, instead of a normal handshake or nod of her head, she hugged him and he couldn't find it in him to fight back.

Eric hugged her close and continued but was soon stopped by Applejack, "Alright, break it up you 2."

Eric stopped and for once, he thought someone could see him blush. "Hey look, Eric is blushing and it's so cute!"

Pinkie pointed to him and he tried to play it off as best he could, "No I'm not! It's just hot out here."

Before Eric knew it, Rarity came up to him and held up a little mirror for me to look in.

He saw myself for the first time.

His hair was neon blue and his skin tone was grey.

Another thing noticeable, was his scar going down his right eye.

Dash looked at him then asked the question, "By the way, how did you get that scar?"

Eric smirked at her and was about to answer, until Pinkie interrupted me, "He was playing with those toy guns with his friends and got hit a couple times in the face. He was then taken to the hospital where he had to get emergency surgery for them to be removed. It was amazing that he didn't go blind in his right eye because of it."

Eric looked at Pinkie and crossed my arms, "How did you know all that?"

She just smirked big and looked at everyone, "I also know your weight, age, personal things."

He laughed, "Personal things like what?"

Everyone including him listened closely, "What your hobbies are, what you do in your spare time, your personal desires-"

He quickly cut her off there and shook his head, "That is creepy…please don't. How the hell do you know all that?"

Pinkie smiled big and patted his shoulder before going in Sugar Cube Corner, "I know everything about everybody!"

Eric became more puzzled and less creeped out about that comment.

Everyone else walked in except for Applejack who stayed behind to talk to him, "Looky here, sugar, I know y'all aint from this world, but try to lessen on the violence and rage. Not to be rude."

Eric had to remember, they don't really do all this stuff that he and his friends normally do.

Applejack and Eric entered the little diner and sat with the others.

Dash looked at me with a look and whispered something to Fluttershy but he couldn't quite hear her.

They began to ask him about his world and how his life was before he was brought here.

Eric was a bit uneasy talking about it and Rarity noticed it because she tapped his on the shoulder and he looked at her, "Would you be a dear and get us some drinks?"

He figured might as well and got up and walked to the counter.

Eric ordered 7 milkshakes and began to walk back to the table until 2 creeps blocked his way.

One of them was a tan color with blue hair and a shirt that had a snail on it, while the other was blue with orange hair and had scissors on his shirt.

Eric kept trying to go left and right to get around them but they kept purposefully getting in his way, "Nice milkshakes you got there, pal."

Without question, they grabbed the milkshakes intended for him and Twilight and began to drink them.

Eric was not sure why, but he just stood there and watched them drink the shakes.

They laughed at me and I felt myself start to lose it.

Eric saw the girls look at him then I looked at the 2 who were laughing and lost it.

"This is a joke huh? This is funny? Laugh at this!" He took the tray with the rest of the milkshakes and shoved it in their faces causing it to spill all over them.

They looked at themselves then to him and got angry, "What's the big idea man? It was only a joke!"

Eric pulled his hand back and clenched it tight, "Joke on this!" He threw a punch and knocked the blue haired one out cold.

The orange haired one backed away and Eric looked at him, "Still think this is funny?"

He shook his head and Eric went to lunge at him but was stopped and held back by the girls.

"He's not worth it Eric!"

"Let him go!"

"You've made your point!"

Eric struggled to fight against them but was pulled back by a lasso.

Dash stepped forward and looked at the downed person, "Go home, Snails, and make sure Snips is ok. Let this be a lesson not to mess with people."

Eric looked at Dash and smiled a bit before giving her a thumbs up.

She looked at him and did the same.

 **Twilight POV**

Once we entered the diner, Eric sat next to me.

How I love that manly scar on his eye and to run my hand through his silver hair…I'm getting beside myself.

Anyway, we were having an ok time chatting about things and discussing where Eric was from.

I guess he wasn't really into talking much because he had a hard time answering.

Rarity asked him to go get us some drinks and he did so.

However, on the way back to the table, Snips and Snails came and began to mess with him.

They took some of the shakes of his tray and drank it in front of him.

The next thing I saw Eric do scared me.

His hair started to move and wave on its own and his eyes turned red with a star in the middle of them for the pupils.

He pulled his hand back and hit Snips causing him to be out cold.

Dash, Applejack and I got up to hold him back.

It was tough and Applejack had to use a lasso to hold him down.

Afterwards, Dash looked at Snails and scoffed at him, "Go home, Snails, and make sure Snips is ok. Let this be a lesson not to mess with people."

Snails nodded to us and called someone on the phone to help get Snips while we exited.

I'm not sure if what Eric did was the right thing, but maybe on his world, he may have had no other choice.

 **Kyree: Can nobody hear me?** **  
** **Marc: We get it he's "Special"** **  
** **Kyree: Wait a second…I see what's going on!** **  
** **Marc: Could've fooled me**


	4. Pain

**Kyree: The story got remixed, but the dialogue is the same…** **  
** **Marc: Just get on with it** **  
** **Kyree: I can say whatever I want now.  
Marc: Neither do I but we don't have a choice** **  
** **Kyree: You're a dumbass Marc.** **  
** **Marc: Onward**

After the 2 had left, Eric decided to spend a little time alone before he'd end up hurting someone else.

He left and started to take a bit of a walk down the road before getting tapped on the back by someone.

He turned around to see 3 little girls standing with fliers in their hands.

Once they saw him, they started to back away from him (guess it was because of the scar) and didn't say a word.

Eric was starting to become a little irritated and moved closer to them, "What. You want something from me?"

The one with the orange colored skin tone walked a little closer to him and handed him a flyer, "Would you like a flyer to the school party?"

She was shivering and sweating.

Eric took the flyer from her and looked at it.

He then rolled it up and stuck it in his pocket then looked back at them.

The little girl was still there except she was less shaky.

Eric smirked at her and held his hand out to her, "Eric."

She looked at him and shook his hand, "Scootaloo."

Eric nodded and stretched before walking over to her friends.

She introduced hi, to them and they seemed to calm down a little more, "Girls meet, Eric. Eric, these are my friends Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom."

Eric shook hands with the children and looked at Scootaloo, "You got guts kid. The power to face your fears and do something…harder than it looks."

He gave her a fist bump and looked at them, "You guys want to get something to drink? I have nothing better to do."

They agreed and they went back to Sugarcube corner and sat down but the girls weren't there anymore.

He ordered the kids some milkshakes and let them drink while he just sat there thinking.

 _Everything thus far has been…interesting. I shot at someone, I knocked someone out, but most importantly, I felt this weird energy from inside me._

Sweetie Belle tapped his shoulder, "Are you friends with my big sister?"

Eric looked at her and thought that over, "To be honest…I'm not really sure. I mean she's nice and all, but ehh, maybe."

He sort of shrugged and laughed. "Yes I'm friends with her and her friends."

They laughed with him and soon Rarity and AppleJack came in to get them home.

It was just Eric and Scootaloo and they were getting bored, "Hey, want to see something cool."

She nodded and he took her behind the restaurant.

Eric pulled out his gun and showed to her and pointed it at a tree and shot it a couple of times earing a few semi-loud pops and some dents in the tree.

He looked at Scootaloo and smirked at her then handed it to her, "Want to try it out?"

She was timid but she took the gun out his hand and pointed it at the tree, "Am I doing this right?"

Eric nodded and helped her to keep steady and aim better. "Now just pull back your index finger."

Scootaloo slowly slid back her finger and out came the pellets.

She started to laugh a bit when she saw the dents in the tree, "Look! I did it!"

She started to cheer and I honestly felt proud of her, "Yeah you did! Up high!"

Scootaloo then gave Eric a high five and we left the area.

He walked her to Dash's house where she thanked him and went in.

Eric started to walk around and soon found a bench to sit on. He started thinking about what happened before.

 _I don't like to fight that much. Meaning I only fight to protect myself and my friends/family. But something was different today._ _When I threw that punch…it felt good. I wanted to keep punching until he bled out and laugh while doing so. I felt different_

To be honest, Eric wanted to hurt him…really bad and make him suffer.

 _Something is going wrong with me but I don't know what._

His head started to hurt and he couldn't help but tense up in pain for a few minutes.

He stood up a started to walk away when he ran into a girl with red hair and yellow highlights.

Eric attempted to walk around her but she got in his way and he backed away from her trying to avoid conflict.

The 2 who Eric fought earlier soon came out from behind her and he saw that the one he hit had a black eye and a bruise on his right cheek.

Now he knew what this was about, "Look if you guys want to fight again, I'm always up for round 2."

The girl shook her head and snapped her finger and out from the shadows came a big muscular dude with a mohawk.

Eric started to back away but the big guy punched him in his gut and threw him to the ground.

Now Eric's head and stomach hurt but he refused to give.

He stood up and pulled out his desert eagle pistol before unloading on the brute.

He made sure to aim for the head but he put his hands up in defense so Eric probably got a maximum of 4 headshots.

The guy knocked the gun away from Eric and kicked him in his chest again and again.

At this point, Eric was coughing up a bunch of blood and rolled over to try to play dead.

They had soon left and he just laid there, hoping that he would just die to end this nightmare.

Eric place his hand over his face and saw that his scar had partially opened and was bleeding badly. He started to close his eyes and was about to give up when he felt a hand being placed on his chest.

Eric couldn't hold on anymore as the sounds of crickets faded away.

 **5 Hours Later**

Eric woke up and found myself next to a lit fireplace filled with wood.

He slowly started to lean up and look around.

Quickly, Eric placed his hand on his face and found that the scar was sewn and stitched back together.

"I have seen you out there bloodied and beaten. It would be a shame if I left you there weakened."

Eric turned around to see a lady standing in a doorway in what looked to be a cloak-like robe.

" Don't worry, your eye will be fine. When I saw it while stitching it up, it must have been a sign."

He looked in a mirror and saw his face.

Granted he had just got my ass kicked, you would really have to inspect Eric's face to see signs of a battle.

He looked back at the lady and bowed, "Thank you. I thought I was a goner."

The lady nodded back to him, "You don't have to thank me, think nothing of it. Glad to see you don't quit.

He looked at her, "What is your name by the way?"

She smiled at me, "You can call me Zecora."

He thought about that name…"Zecora".

Eric tried to stand only to have his body ache. "Settle down, don't be so anxious. For now, you cannot find the one you want to vanquish."

He sat up and looked at her and she read him like a book.

"For me, it is not hard to find. You have something on your mind." Eric looked at her and sighed.

 **Kyree: Holy shit it actually works! Haha!** **  
** **Marc: Damn you**


	5. Haunting of the Past

**Kyree: Marc, I'm the one who ate your candy  
Marc: You did WHAT!  
Kyree: Wait what…oh no  
Marc: Damn you, Kyree!**

"Why would you care? Why would anyone give a damn about my feelings!" Eric yelled.

Zecora watched him express his anger.

"My whole life I have been a laughing stock! No one ever cared about me, no one ever loved me, no one wondered how I felt!" He yelled walking back and forth.

"Are you sure about this feeling? There must be a bigger meaning." Zecora responded.

"My whole life was filled with nothing but pain and frustration! That's why my parents never cared about me! That's why the kids got away with messing with me!" Eric continued yelling.

"Is that why you resort to violence? Because you were forced to suffer in silence?" Zecora got close to Eric and he looked at her.

"…..yeah….." He responded sitting down on the floor.

She sat next to him, "Talk to me."

Eric looked down, "I didn't have a nice life growing up. Yes I lived in a big house with my 5 other siblings, but it sucked. I was pushed around by my older siblings…my siblings of all people. They hurt me, verbally abused me, emotionally scarred me…and took something away from me that I can never get back."

Zecora was shocked and looked down and hesitantly put an arm over Eric's shoulder.

He looked at her, finally broken with tears streaming down his face, "My parents didn't care about me. My father told me I was a disappointment and that I'm dead to him."

Zecora wiped his tears away, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks…" Eric looked at Zecora and hugged her causing her to blush.

He then stood and looked at the door, "I should probably go…Twilight is probably wondering where I am."

Zecora nodded and went to open the door for him, "Be careful out there. Know that there will always be someone that will care."

Eric smiled and nodded, "Thanks again, for saving me and helping me. And also, for being a shoulder to cry on."

Zecora smiled and waved to Eric as he left.

 **1 Hour Later**

Eric arrived at Twilight's house and knocked on the door causing her to open and become instantly worried.

"Eric! What happened! Are you hurt?" Twilight began to panic.

Eric laughed, "Don't fret over it…I've been in worst fist fights."

"That's no excuse! Who did this to you?" She asked him.

He thought back to the fight and remember the guy and girl, "He was white…and he had a mohawk, but he wasn't the main problem. He was taking orders from some orange girl with red hair and a yellow highlight."

Twilight thought who matched that description and came to a conclusion, "So it was Sunset Shimmer!"

Eric shrugged and nodded slowly, "I will pretend like I can match the names to the faces…yeah, it was her! Fuck her!"

Twilight facepalmed, "Just show me when we got to school in the morning. Until then, you should get some sleep."

Eric nodded and jumped onto the couch and laid down kicking his shoes off.

"You know, you could neatly set your shoes at the door." Twilight said glaring at Eric before going to her room.

Eric rolled his eyes and started to close them before hearing a third voice. "Hey there! Who are you?"

His eyes quickly opened and he sat up, looking around seeing no other person in the room but him and a purple dog.

He looked at the dog then around the room, "Who said that?"

"I did." The purple dog rose on its hind legs.

"You know…so much shit has happened in one day, that I'm not even generally surprised." Eric said laying back on the couch unsurprised.

He slowly started to fall asleep and began to hear voices.

 _Wait! Stop! Please let me go!_

 _Shut up runt! Take it like the man you say you are!_

 _You're my sister! Let me go!_

 _What's wrong…is the little baby gonna cry!_

 _HELP!_

 **Next Morning**

Eric sprung awake yelling loudly, "STOP IT!"

Twilight screamed as she was about to wake him only to have him scare her.

Eric looked around panicking to make sure his siblings weren't around.

"Eric are you ok?" Twilight asked very concerned.

"I don't know…I had a nightmare. Crazy thing is, it felt so real." Eric said looking at his hands before standing up.

"What was the nightmare about?" Twilight inched closer to him.

"I would rather…not talk about it." Eric said looking at her.

"Oh…ok. Well we should be heading to school." Twilight said sounding a little let down.

Eric nodded to her and ran to the bathroom to get himself ready.

He soon came out and stretched, "Let's go."

Twilight nodded and they exited her house and headed toward Canterlot High.

Once they got to the school, Eric saw Scootaloo and her friends and began to walk over to them but stopped when a pink girl and a dark grey girl walked over to them.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Twilight asked but Eric shushed her to hear what was being said.

"Hey Silver Spoon, look who it is…the No Talent Trio."

"Leave us alone Diamond Tiara."

"What's wrong babies? You gonna cry?"

Eric had heard enough and walked over to all of them.

Scootaloo saw him coming and tried to hide her smile.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" He asked looking at everyone.

"N-nothing sir. We were just joking with our friends." The pink girl said and looked at the grey girl, "Isn't that right, Silver Spoon?"

Silver Spoon nodded slowly while starring at the kid towering over them.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? I know bullying when I see it. Beat it you little shits!" He snapped at them causing them to run away.

The three girls watched the girls run scared then looked to Eric, "Wow…that was amazing!"

Eric looked at them and smiled, "Thanks. Who were those 2 jerks?"

Sweetie Belle looked down, "That's Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

Eric thought about those names and came to a conclusion, "Let me guess…they are rich aren't they?"

All three girls nodded.

"With a name like Silver Spoon…one can only assume. Plus, the fact she hangs out with someone else who looks rich, is a dead giveaway."

Applebloom looked at Eric, "We try to ignore them but-"

Eric growled, "Ignoring can only get you but so far! The only way to get someone to stop messing with you is by using your fists."

Sweetie Belle was shocked, "Violence isn't always the answer."

Eric shook his head, "Key word…"Always". It may not always be the answer, but sometimes people need a little reminder why they shouldn't mess with you."

Scootallo looked at Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom before look back at Eric who sighed and kneeled to their level.

"Listen…let me tell you girls something that happened to me when I was your age. When I was in middle school, I would always get bullied by this kid named Dustin. Dustin was an asshole that picked on me for being mostly quiet. He would call me names and push me around because I never did anything about it."

All three girls were shocked, "You used to be bullied?!"

Eric chuckled and nodded, "Well, one day, at lunch, Dustin decided to push me around and he started to take my food away from me. Well, he took my apple juice and poured it on my head, in front of the whole school to see."

"What happened after that?" Applebloom said now fully interested in the story.

"Dustin then threw the carton at the back of my head and I stood up and yelled at him to leave me alone." Eric responded.

"Did he leave you alone?" Sweetie Belle asked next.

"No…he pushed me into the table and laughed at me. So, when I stood up, I balled my fist and I punched him straight in his stupid, ugly face!" Eric said coldly.

"Wow. So, then what happened?" Scootaloo asked him.

"His nose started to bleed, and he had to go to the nurses office. Afterward, Dustin never messed with me again." Eric said now with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yep. See the thing with bullies, is that they will only mess with you if they know you will let them. That's why Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon messed with you. All you girls did was hang your heads in shame and took it. Don't let them push you around like Dustin did to me."

They nodded to him and he held his pinkie out, "Pinkie promise me that you will defend yourself the next time they mess with you."

They each pinkie promised him, and he hugged them close, "Ok, stay safe girls, and have fun."

He smiled and let them go before rejoining with Twilight, "Sorry, I had to deal with something."

"What was that about?" She asked looking at the girls then to him.

"They were getting picked on by a bunch of preppy, rich, privileged girls. So, I stepped in to help them out." Eric replied.

"Well that's nice. I'm glad to see you help someone instead of hurt them." Twilight laughed nervously.

"Same…" He responded before walking into the school and looking around seeing the different tropes, "Jocks. Cheerleaders. Nerds. Greasers. Band players."

"Huh?" Twilight questioned him.

"Nothing…just picking out the different high school groups that tend to hang out together. It was something that my friends and I used to due back in my world when school started so we knew who to look out for."

"O-oh, well care filling me in?" Twilight asked as they walked to meet up with the rest of the group.

"Well you have the Jocks…a bunch of muscle heads that use their size and strength to put other people down. You have the Cheerleaders…mostly girlfriends to the jocks but gossip and talk about people behind their back. You with me so far?" He looked at her.

Twilight nodded, "Continue."

Eric nodded, "Next, we have the Nerds…a bunch of people who focus more on books and grades than their social life. Not really much of a threat to be worried about. Then we have the Greasers…too many bottles of hair grease to count…they always act tough and wear leather jackets. Their enemies are the jocks. Lastly, we have the Band players…they are self explanatory."

Twilight nodded as they joined up with the rest of the group, "Well that was interesting." She said.

Eric took a bow, "Glad I could help."

Dash looked at Eric and smirked before walking beside him, "Where were you 2 love birds?"

Eric glared at her and blushed, "Don't…say that…again. I gave up on love a long time ago. To me, it's just an illusion."

Everyone stared at him and he looked at their confused expressions, "What?"

Twilight saw out the corner of her eye Sunset Shimmer. "There!"

Eric saw where she was looking and bolted down the hallway to confront the girl.

Sunset Shimmer turned around as she saw the group come up to them, "Hey girls!"

Eric glared at her and was ready to fight which caused Shimmer to panic.

"Eric, calm down…Sunset Shimmer, were you the one who got Eric beat up?"

Sunset Shimmer nodded and looked down, "Snips and Snails told me they got beaten up by him so I only wanted to teach him a lesson."

Eric growled, "Where are they? I will teach them to keep their mouths shut!"

Twilight shook her head to him then looked at Sunset Shimmer, "They didn't tell you everything that had happened…"

They explained what went down at Sugarcube Corner and how Eric acted towards Snips and Snail's behavior.

"I see…I'm so sorry Eric…I shouldn't have done that." Sunset Shimmer said looking down.

Eric thought about it and sighed, "It's fine…I've been in worst fights anyway."

The bell had rang for school to start and Eric looked around, "Shit! I just realized I don't know what my classes are!"

"You should go see principal Celestia and ask her." Applejack suggested.

"Fine…" Eric said loathing the thought of going back to that office.

"See ya girls!" Pinkie Pie said as she trotted off followed by Rarity.

Eric watched the rest leaved and looked around before heading to the cafeteria instead of the office, "Yeah, fuck that noise."

He sat at a table and laid his head down before dosing off.

 _What's wrong Eric? Cant handle us?_

 _Someone…please…help me…_

 _No one will save you._

… _why am I so alone…_

 _Because no one likes you_

 _I can trust no one…_

Eric soon woke up with tears in his eyes to see vice principal Luna in front of him.

She looked at him and didn't know how to react to what she witnessed as Eric seemed to have been talking in his sleep.

"Let me guess…I'm in trouble for skipping my class?" Eric said wiping his tears away.

"No…" Luna said.

"I'm sorry…I will go." Eric said standing up but Luna stopped him.

"Wait…as your vice principal, it's my duty to make sure students are comfortable in their learning environment when the principal isn't around. Is there something you need to talk about?" She said to him.

Eric shook his head and kept walking but vice principal Luna pushed the envelope, "Are you sure? I may not be a counselor but I can still discuss things."

Eric nodded, "I'm fine, I just needed to know where my class is."

She sighed and pulled out a folder, taking out Eric's schedule and handing it to him.

Eric took it and left the cafeteria and soon vice principal Luna left.


	6. Support Squad

**Be warned, this chapter does contain a sensetive topic that I should warn you guys on. So be warned it gets really deep no pun intended. Without further ado, let's continue.**

Eric started to walk down the halls to a science lab and checked his schedule, "This is it…" He went into the classroom only to see Twilight in the classroom.

All the students and the teacher looked at him as soon as he walked in.

"Excuse me young man, who are you?" The teacher asked.

"I'm the new kid…" Eric responded sarcastically.

"Well then, New Kid, do you have a name?" The teacher asked.

"Eric." Eric responded before taking a seat in the back of the class.

"Well, Eric, do you think you can complete this equation?" The teacher pointed to the white board and Eric went up.

Some students started to whisper around him and he tried to ignore it.

Eric looked at the equation on the board, "C_4+_O_→_O2+2H_O."

He looked at the teacher and sighed before writing in the missing variables.

"C H4 + 2O2 → C O2 + 2H2 O"

The teacher seemed impressed and Eric sat down behind a surprised Twilight.

The bell rang for class to end and everyone exited the room.

Twilight joined up with Eric and showed how impressed she was, "Wow! You never told me you liked science!"

Eric shrugged, "I don't really like it but it's a little interesting."

Twilight went in front of him, "Also, what took you so long?"

He quickly lied, "They uh, took a while to find my file with my schedule."

Twilight looked at him suspiciously and shrugged, "Ok, I trust you."

Eric blushed a second and looked down, "Twilight…well, you see-"

He was cut off by a person with dark pink hair walking toward them, "Are you, Eric?"

Eric balled his fist and glared at her, "Depends, who's askin?"

Twilight tapped him, "That's the librarian, Miss Cheerilee."

Eric calmed down, "Sorry, normally when someone asks for my name it's not a good thing."

Miss Cheerilee nodded and handed him a slip telling him to head to the office.

Twilight looked at Eric, "What did you do?"

Eric shrugged, "I'm just about as clueless as you are."

He then left to the office and went into a room where he met with Principal Celestia, and Vice Principal Luna.

"Thank you for joining us Eric." Celestia said softly.

"Not like I had a choice." Eric said sitting in a chair.

Luna sighed, "We just have to wait for the others."

"Others?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

As he asked the question, Rarity and Applejack came through the door.

"Are we in trouble?" Applejack asked.

"No, we just need you to be here." Celestia said.

Then Dash came in, "What did you do this time Eric?" She said laughing.

Eric smirked, "Beats me, I wish I knew."

Next was Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, "Ohhhhhh Eric is in trouble."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

They waited for a while before Twilight walked in.

Once everyone was situated Luna cleared her throat, "Thank you all for joining today. We just want to make sure that Eric had good supporting friends."

Eric raised this hand, "Is this about what happened earlier."

Luna simply nodded causing him to groan, "Please…I don't want to talk about that."

Applejack looked at the both of them, "I'm confused. What does this have to do with us?"

Celestia looked at Applejack, "Eric needs good support so we wanted to ask you 6 personally to be his support."

Twilight patted his back and smiled at him and gave him a reassuring glance.

Eric took a deep breath and sighed, "Fine…I will tell you everything…"

All eyes were on him now and he hated it but knew it had to be said.

"My life sucked…from when I was born to when I left. I had very little friends, was constantly bullied, and was shunned by my own family." Eric started.

Rarity covered her mouth in shock.

"My father disowned me and said I was a disappointment…heh, father of the year." He said sarcastically.

Dash put her hand on his shoulder and nodded to him before he kept talking.

"What's worse…was my siblings. My 2 oldest sisters once…" He stopped and closed his eyes holding back the painful memories. "They did something to me that I can never forget."

"What did they do?" Fluttershy said softly.

"They raped me…" Eric said looking down. "When I was 15 they lured me into their room and locked the door behind me. Afterward they undressed me and before I knew it…my sisters forced themselves onto me."

There was a long moment of silence with shocked faces looking at one another.

"Eric…I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to go this way." Luna said but Eric shook his head.

"No…it had to be said. That's why I have a hard time trusting people. The people who you're supposed to trust in life…abused that trust and took advantage of me." He said.

Rarity wiped her eyes and Pinkie Pie gave Eric a hug.

"The worst part was…I called out for help, but nobody came. I was alone…and forced to endure it. After it was over, my sisters told me not to tell our parents about it or they would get me again." He said looking at Luna and Celestia.

"Is that why you said all those things in your sleep?" Luna asked.

Eric nodded which confused Twilight.

"I fell asleep in the cafeteria earlier and I guess I was talking in my sleep." Eric informed her, and she nodded.

"With all this in mind, can we depend on you girls to keep Eric out of trouble as well as be there for him?" Celestia asked the group.

They each nodded and pat Eric on the back.

"Eric darling, you can trust us." Rarity said with a warm smile.

Eric looked at her then to the other girls who nodded in agreement.

"Thanks…" he said now smiling at all of them.

The bell ring was heard and they each looked but the 2 administrators told them to ignore it.

Without warning, Eric hugged the 6 girls together and clenched his eyes shut, "Thank you all."

They gladly returned the hug and he let them go.

Celestia and Luna smiled and stood up, "Splendid! we will let your teachers know what is going on and have them excuse your tardiness."

Eric stood and walked out the room followed by the girls.

They started to head to the cafeteria for lunch making sure to have conversation with Eric, "So, Eric, what did you used to for fun?" Dash asked.

"Well if I wasn't just chilling out with my 2 other friends, we were exploring places like abandoned buildings." Eric said remembering the fun things they did.

 _Hey guys check this out!_

 _Whoa! Cool!_

 _Hey pull me up! I can't see what you guys are looking at!_

"Well we don't have anything abandoned around here." Pinkie Pie said as they got their food.

Once they got their food, the girls sat at their usual table and made a spot for Eric to sit.

He sat down between Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Well how did you meet your friends?" Applejack asked.

Eric started taking a sip of his water and looked away before spitting it out laughing, "Oh boy…where do I begin? I met my 2 friends in a fight."

The girls were amazed and listened.

"It was a 3 on one fight and I was getting pummeled to the ground. This kid, William, came walking by and tackled one of the guys allowing me to now be able to fend off the other 2."

"Well the was very nice of him." Twilight said to Eric who nodded, "If he wasn't there…I probably would've gotten sent to the hospital."

"Well it's a good thing you were alright." Rarity added.

"Now my second friend…he was brutal." Eric said taking a bite out of a fish stick.

Now Dash was interested, "How brutal?"

Eric smirked, "When I met him, he was getting picked on by 2 guys causing William and myself to intervene. Words were said and before I knew it, William had a guy in a headlock."

Dash was now hyped, "Don't leave us in suspense! Tell us what happened next!"

Eric nodded, "Well this kid we were helping grabbed a nearby large stick off the ground and swung it at the other guy and hit him in the face. The guy stumbled toward me and I roundhouse kicked him to the ground."

Twilight and Dash were impressed by the story.

"The kid's name was Sam…and we all hung out as friends that nobody dared to mess with. We had a tight bond that couldn't be broken. I sure do miss them, but I know they will be fine. It's my brother I'm more worried about." Eric said.

"Why is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"He still lives with my family…that includes my sisters." He glared at the table. "He wouldn't last on his own and if they did something to him…I couldn't forgive myself."

Twilight cleared her throat, "Tonight you will be able to help him."

Eric looked at her, "You mean…"

She nodded and whispered in his ear something that made him smile big.

"Ok then, it's settled." Eric said before looking at the rest of the girls, "Tonight, my brother will no longer have to face the threat of reliving my life. I want him to have a better life than I did."

The bell rang for lunch to be over and everyone stood up, "Well my next class is cooking with…Miss Smith?"

Applejack laughed, "You got cooking class with me and my Granny Smith."

Eric laughed, "This ought to be interesting."


	7. Forgivness and Redemption

**Just gonna give a huge heads up…this chapter contains gore and murder. If you are not a fan then skip this chapter as I will explain what happened in the next one. With all that out of the way, lets get to it.**

Eric walked with AppleJack to the cooking classroom.

"Be warned, my Granny Smith ain't no joke. You better bring you're a game in her class." She said looking at him.

"Trust me, I'm an entirely different person when I start cooking." He responded.

"We will see." AppleJack said smirking.

Once they got to the class, they sat next to each other.

Granny Smith started to teach, and Eric seemed to be taking note but AppleJack noticed that instead he seemed to be writing down a recipe.

"Ok, class, we will be making a dinner entrée. Come up to the front and grab what ingredients you need."

All of the students went up and got their ingredients and Eric grabbed some pasta, sauce, and spices.

AppleJack watched him and heard him mutter to himself.

"Boil the oil in the water and add…uh…garlic powder and onion powder." He started looking around.

"You ok there, Eric?" AppleJack said placing a hand on his shoulder making him jump a bit.

"Huh?" He said snapping back to reality.

"You alright? You seem to be having a moment." She said a bit concerned.

"Yeah…just looking for some onion and garlic powder." He responded looking at the station.

"Let me go get them for you." AppleJack said before going and grabbing the spices.

He sprinkled them in and put in the pasta to let the noodles cook.

Once the pasta was going, he started to work on the sauce.

AppleJack watched Eric work on what he was making then decided to add a little input, "Think you could add this?"

Eric saw her hand him and apple then thought it over, "Well with the sweetness of the apple, I wouldn't have to add a lot of sugar…plus it could add a bit of tang I need. Boil 3 for me."

AppleJack nodded and began to boil the apples and Eric waited.

"So, when did you learn to cook all of a sudden?" She asked him.

He smirked, "Well, when I wasn't getting harassed by my family, I was either watching other people cook on tv or made my own recipies."

AppleJack nodded, "Well, they must have been good."

"They were…people like Gordon the GOAT and Bobby Flay taught me how to really get the kitchen going." Eric responded.

AppleJack gave the boiled apples to Eric who quickly sliced them up and mixed up with the sauce along with basil and cilantro.

Afterward, he strained the pasta and made a big plate of spaghetti, "Done."

The whole class finished making Granny Smith come by and taste their creations.

Once she got to Eric's station, she tasted and got excited, "This is by far the best plate of spaghetti I have ever tasted!"

Eric blushed and watched the old lady.

"Who made this plate of spaghetti?" Granny Smith asked.

AppleJack smiled and looked at Eric, "Well that honor goes to-"

"AppleJack! She did all the cooking, I only boiled the apples for her to put in the sauce. She said the sweetness and tang of the apples would be better than adding sugar into the sauce." Eric said cutting off AppleJack who looked at him shocked.

"Well I'll be, right on you AppleJack!" Granny Smith said walking back to the front of the room.

"Why did you do that?" AppleJack asked looking at Eric.

"I just don't like people knowing that I'm good at cooking." He responded looking down.

"Why? My granny loved your food and would have praised you for it." AppleJack said tilting her head.

"I have trust issues…in my world, being praised by a teacher on the first day is ok, but if it becomes a common thing…you become a teachers' pet. No one likes a teachers' pet, so I didn't want to take credit." Eric said going back to his desk and sitting down.

AppleJack was left to think about that for a second before the bell rang for school to be dismissed.

Afterward, the group met up again and walked to Rarity's house.

Eric looked around the house then tapped Twilight, "So, when are we going to go to my brother?"

Twilight whispered in his ear, "Soon, Rarity just wanted to show you something."

He nodded then entered the house with the rest of the girls.

Once inside Rarity told Eric to wait in the kitchen.

He did what he was told and saw Sweetiebelle come in, "Hiya Eric!"

"Yo Sweetie! What's up!" Eric said giving her a high five and giving her a big hug.

She giggled and soon Rarity came back in holding something behind her back, "Eric darling, I need you to close your eyes."

Eric did so then felt something placed in his hand and when he opened his eyes, he saw a new pair of fingerless gloves.

His eyes went wide as he inspected the gloves, "Rarity…you didn't…"

"I did." She responded with a smirk.

"When did you make them?" Eric asked looking at her.

"Last night, it was fairly simple. Think of it as me saying sorry for taking you from home while also saying thank you for helping my little Sweetiebelle." She responded.

"Don't worry, I got bullied and told them to stand up for themselves." Eric said taking off his raggedy old pair and slipped on the new pair.

They fit nicely, and he clenched his fist, "Perfect! Amazing job Rarity!" Eric said smiling to her.

They walked back to join back up with the group again and Eric looked at Twilight, "Take me to my brother."

She nodded and they walked back to the school.

"Where is the gateway?" Eric asked looking around.

"There." Twilight pointed to the statue in front of the school.

"You're serious?" He asked a bit skeptical.

"Yes, but go to the left side to lead you back to your world. The back part will lead you someplace else." She informed him.

"Ok, stay back…I need to do this alone." Eric said to her.

Twilight nodded and stood back, "Stay safe for me please, Eric."

Eric nodded and jumped into the side of the statue seeing a blinding bright light.

 **In the Real World**

Eric appeared in his living room and noticed it was night, "Perfect."

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife before heading to his brother's room.

Eric quietly opened the door and spoke, "Danny? You awake buddy?"

Danny stirred a bit before opening his eyes and seeing Eric.

Eric put a finger to his mouth, "Shhhhh."

Danny nodded and hugged him tight, "I'm so happy you're ok, big bro."

Eric looked at his brother and sat the knife down before hugging his brother back.

He notice however that there was a mark on Danny's face that looked like a kiss mark.

"Danny…pack some clothes and meet me outside." Eric told Danny who nodded.

Eric picked up the knife and went to his sisters' room.

There, he saw them still sleep and clenched the knife tight and walked over slowly looking around the dim room.

He started to get flashbacks but managed to suppress them.

Once over his sisters bodies, he started to choke one of them so they couldn't scream and slit her throat.

He watched her try to crawl to the door that was locked.

"Nobody can hear you…you wont be saved." He whispered quietly.

Eric then walked over to his other sister and jabbed the knife in her chest.

She awoke quickly and Eric covered her mouth while she bled out.

"Payback time…I hope you will burn in hell for the fucking trauma you gave me." He whispered.

After she stopped moving, he pulled the knife out and went to wash the handle off.

He left the knife in the bathroom then went to his parents room.

There he saw his dad sleeping and punched him as hard as he could causing his nose to break.

His dad woke up and Eric took off running to the hallway with his dad chasing him.

Eric then turned around and began to fight.

"Boy, I'm going to beat you to an inch of your life!" His dad yelled.

"Then bring it bitch." Eric said getting into his fighting stance.

His dad ran at him and he dodged to the right hitting him with a mean left uppercut.

His dad fell to the ground and was about to get up but was met with a roundhouse kick to the side of the face knocking him out completely.

Eric quickly took of his shirt and grabbed the knife from the bathroom and placed it in his dad's hand, "Eat shit old man…you get to rot for all the shit you put me through all these years."

After he looked at his dad for 5 minutes, Eric picked up the phone and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency." He heard the voice answer.

"Please, you have to help me! My sisters are dead! My dad killed them!" Eric said sounding like a panicked little kid.

"Stay calm sir. What is your location?" The voice asked him.

"I live at the corner of Crescent and Harmony!" He said.

"Ok, stay with me. We have officers dispatched to your location." The voice said.

"I'm going to try to run to a friends house…I'm not safe here." Eric said before hanging up.

He heard his dad groan sounding like he was waking up and punched him again in the face.

Eric then ran out the house to join up with Danny, "Run! Just run and don't look back!"

Danny became terrified and ran with Eric who led him down the street to William's house.

"William open up!" Eric yelled and banged on the door.

William quickly opened the door, "Eric? Is that you?" he asked sleepily.

"Look I cant explain. Just take Danny and promise me you will keep him safe." Eric said giving his friend a look to let him know he was serious.

William was now fully awake and he nodded, "Ok, I promise. Come here Danny." He said to Danny.

Danny started to enter William's house but was pulled back by Eric who wrapped him into a hug, "I'm sorry, Danny. There were a lot of things I had pent up…and I took it out on you. It was terrible for me to do that."

Danny hugged back and smiled.

Eric let his brother go and walked away waving to both William and Danny, "This is goodbye you guys. Thank you for everything."

They waved back, and Eric felt a tear come to his eye.

He walked back to his house and took a good long look at what was around him then went to his old room.

Eric walked in and grabbed his extra guns with all their clips and ammo before packing them into a duffle bag.

"So long…" He whispered to himself before heading back to the living room and hearing the sirens in the distance.

"Right on que." Eric said as he touched the tv seeing a ripple effect.

He heard the police start kicking the door and jumped into the tv.

 **On the Other Side**

Twilight waited impatiently getting worried for him.

"Easy Twilight, I'm sure he is fine." AppleJack reassured her friend.

"But what if he doesn't come back? I never got the chance to tell him-" She started but was interrupted by an Eric coming through the gateway and landing on her.

The two looked at each other and blushed, "Hi there." Eric said laughing.

"Hey." Twilight answered and Eric got off her and dusted himself off.

"So how did it go?" Rarity asked.

Eric smiled and looked at her, "My brother doesn't have to worry about being in danger. He is safe with William."

They all congratulated Eric and walked with him to Twilights house.

Eric thought about the smile he saw on his brother's face and knew that he was finally at peace.

 **Do note, this is not the end of the story…on the fence about if I want to have oneshots for each girl but hey if you guys want to see it, then I will do it.**


End file.
